Elijah and Alaric
The relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the former Enhanced Original Vampire-turned-human Alaric Saltzman. They mainly allied to stop Klaus Mikaelson from activating his werewolf side, which ultimately failed because Klaus is now an Original Hybrid. They are now out of touch because Elijah moved to New Orleans with his family while Alaric stayed to run a boarding school in Mystic Falls. However, whether or not they have ever interacted (on or off screen), their relationship has permanently ended since Elijah chose to die alongside Klaus. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In'' All My Children, After Elijah threatened the Salvatore brothers that if they didn't help him stop his mother his sister would kill Elena, Damon then called Alaric Saltzman to dagger one of The Originals since they are all linked as one. Then when Alaric daggered Kol, Elijah's little brother, then they were all neutralized except for Klaus since he was half vampire and half werewolf. Niklaus felt it tough and attacked Alaric and Stefan and when he was about to attack Damon, Elijah stopped him by saying they still need all of them alive and then he threatened to kill Elena for his mothers location. In ''The Departed, Elijah did mentioned Alaric when he met with Elena and Stefan and Matt Donovan. Alaric met with Elena's little brother Jeremy Gilbert and said to him to be on the right side, and then said to him that he would get Klaus and his family either way. Elijah then said to Elena that he will take the White Oak Stake from Alaric and run from him until Elena dies of age. Later Jeremy called Alaric and told him that the Salvatore brothers were to bury Klaus in the woods and then looked at Elijah and everyone else in the room. Alaric found out the real location tough and surprised Damon and asked him were Klaus was and he told him he was in one of the 1000 lockers around there. Then Alaric rushed to kill Klaus by attacking Rebekah and Damon, then took the indestructible White Oak Stake and staked Klaus, burning him, and he then shut the coffin before the body burned completely. Rebekah then comes to Elijah and tells him that Alaric killed Klaus. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect." :Alaric: "So is Jenna." :Elijah: "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women." :Elijah: "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." :Alaric: "Right." :- The Dinner Party ---- :Elijah: "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." :Alaric: "So when do we attack?" :Elijah: "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." :Elijah: "It's time." :Alaric: "All right. I got the weapons in the car." :Elijah: "Bonnie's the only weapon we need." :- The Sun Also Rises ---- Season Three Gallery Dp002.jpg 215VampireDiaries0176.jpg 215VampireDiaries0195.jpg 215VampireDiaries0198.jpg 215VampireDiaries0200.jpg 215VampireDiaries0203.jpg 215VampireDiaries0204.jpg 215VampireDiaries0206.jpg 215VampireDiaries0207.jpg 215VampireDiaries0208.jpg 215VampireDiaries0910.jpg 215VampireDiaries0948.jpg 215VampireDiaries1180.jpg 215VampireDiaries1183.jpg 215VampireDiaries1184.jpg 215VampireDiaries1333.jpg 215VampireDiaries1335.jpg Trivia *They first met in Crying Wolf. *Alaric daggers Elijah in The Dinner Party. *They were both turned into Original vampires by Esther, although Alaric became an Enhanced Original Vampire and was stronger than him. *They both were Original Vampires. (Elijah still is, however Alaric has reverted to a human) *They both drank Petrova Doppelgänger's blood in the process of becoming a vampire. **Elijah drank Tatia's blood. **Alaric drank Elena's blood in Before Sunset. *They both shared a friendship with Jenna Sommers. **Elijah and Jenna remained friends only however; Alaric and Jenna began to date shortly before her death. **Alaric was initially jealous of Elijah's friendship with Jenna. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship